


The Adventure

by DREWHHR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, tent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DREWHHR/pseuds/DREWHHR
Summary: While on the run, Harry sees Hermione in a different light.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40
Collections: Harmony For Essentials Gift Exchange





	The Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arcuztk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcuztk/gifts).



The Adventure

“I cannot live, I can’t breathe  
Unless you do this with me…”  
\--“The Adventure”, Angels and Airwaves

Harry watched Hermione from the inside of the tent as she sat outside in the chilly weather by the fire she had built to keep her warm. He never noticed how beautiful she looked in the moonlight before. Life on the run these past few months had been rushed and he never got to actually sit down and rest. Now he was and he was looking at his best friend in a different light.

A light he was not sure he was supposed to be looking at. But he was and it was scaring him a bit. He did not think of his friend like that. She was just one of the mates. But here he was, sitting in a lawn chair, staring at the side of her face, wishing he could stroke his fingers down it. Feel how smooth her skin was. Brush away that loose lock of brown hair behind her ear. His heart fluttered.

What was wrong with him? Was it because he had been with just her for so long?

No. He knew it was more than that.

Harry felt it in his heart. He knew he needed her in his life. But what he didn’t know was that he was now in love with her. It had been happening for some time now.

Before he knew it, he was standing and walking toward her outside. Hermione looked up and gave him a sad smile. “Hey.”

“Hey,” he answered, sitting down. “Are you cold?”

“No. I’m fine. The fire is keeping me warm.” She looked into the flames with a pensive look.

Harry took a deep breath, steeling himself. “Are you…are you happy here?”

Hermione gave him a confused look. “We’re at war, Harry. Why would I be happy?”

He mentally kicked himself. “Right. Stupid question. What I meant is—I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to leave. Ron did. Selfishly. But you’ve proved your loyalty. And I can’t take to see you sad all the time. It hurts.”

“Harry…you’re the stupidest boy I’ve ever met. I made my parents forget me for you! Do you understand that? I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else! I don’t even have anywhere else to go. The only place I want to be is by your side. That’s where I’m meant to be. That’s where I feel like I’m at home. So, stop being selfish and get a grip. You’re not a martyr.” Hermione was close to tears when she was done with her speech.

But Harry had one flowing down his cheek. “Thank you. I don’t know if you know this…but I couldn’t have gotten this far without you.”

“Oh, please, of course you could,” she protested with a slight blush.

“No. No, don’t be modest. I’m serious. I would be dead a thousand times without you. I…I love you.”

Tears tracked down her face now. “What?”

“I know you and Ron probably had something going but I don’t know. Lately, I’ve been feeling these things toward you. Like I can’t breathe without you. I can’t wake up unless I see that you’re okay. I think about you all the time. Day and night. I’ve never felt love but what I feel towards you, I think it’s love.”  
Without warning, Hermione launched herself into his arms and planted her mouth onto his in a kiss. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to him as he kissed her back.

She was kissing him! Did she love him back?  
He broke away. “Wha--?”

“Harry, I love you, too. There’s nothing between Ron and I. I promise. I want it to be you and I forever. We’ll get through this. Together. I promise.”

He kissed her, finally happy for the first time in a long time.


End file.
